The present invention generally relates to resistive random access memory (ReRAM). More specifically, the present invention relates to a ReRAM structure with an air gap.
ReRAM is considered to be a promising technology for electronic synapse devices or memristors for neuromorphic computing as well as high-density and high-speed non-volatile memory applications. In neuromorphic computing applications, a resistive memory device can be used as a connection (or a synapse) between a pre-neuron and a post-neuron thus representing the connection weight in the form of device resistance. Multiple pre-neurons and post-neurons can be connected through a crossbar array of ReRAMs, which naturally expresses or is representative of a fully-connected neural network.